The Start Of Famally
by titanmaster195
Summary: bassicly this is how bb and rae started to become a famally this will involed a caricter from dbz who will see them as parents
1. Chapter 1

The Beast Returns

(This is my first fanfic ever its not perfect so don't pick at it this will be switching points of view between raven and beast boy enjoy)

Ravens P.O.V

I wake up in the middle of the night as I have done the past three nights for the same reason I am worried about beast boy. My heart is filled with regret for leaving him behind the titans and I have worked non stop for the past three days trying to find him. As I begin to drift back to sleep the loud sound of the tower alarm wakes me up, I spring up from my bead and put on my cloak. As I step out of my room I am nearly trampled by cyborg as he runs past my room,"Hey what's the hurry?" He turns around his gaze meeting mine, "We found beast boy raven," I nearly jump out of my skin," Good where is he, we have to go get him." Cyborg looks down there is a hint of sadness in his voice,"He's gone primal again raven." I nearly faint when I hear his words.

Flashback

Ravens P.O.V

"Beast boy how much longer do we have to sit here," I say bored out of my mind." We stay here until robin tells us we can leave he wants us to scout this place in case slade strikes." I sit down going back to my book, I flip through a few pages before slamming it shut, "Beast boy I will tell you once stop singing!" I say annoyed." Why don't ya live a little raven." I stand up wanting to slap him across the face. "How I got stuck on this scouting mission with you ill never know." I say enraged. I raise my hand getting ready to slap him then a shot rings out, I fall to the ground holding my arm the shot grazed my skin beast boy helps me to my feet, "Raven lets move we have to get out of here!" I look up and a small object falls from the sky beast boy pushes me out of the way just in time before it explodes. As I regain my senses the first thing my eyes see is beast boy trapped under a pile of rubble I run over to him attempting to lift the rubble off him, suddenly his hand comes up grabbing mine he looks at me weakly, "Raven listen to me I may not get another chance to say this I.. I lov," another explosion rocks the area the shock wave knocking me back. Beast boy looks up at me again with sadness in his eyes," Raven leave me get out of here now!" I turn away with sadness in my heart I turn back to him one last time," I will come back for you beast boy I promise."

This next part is from beast boys P.O.V but it takes place an hour before what happens in the first scene.

I wake up feeling like a freight train hit me it takes me a few seconds to gather my senses but I realize I'm being carried my slade's guard's. They carry me into a dark room its only then I realize my hands are restrained as are my legs as I look around I notice a dark figure moving towards me, "Hello beast boy," it only takes me a second to recognize the voice as slades. I look up at him with disgust, "What do you want slade." He looks down at me with a look of evil in his eye, "Simple I'm going to turn you into the ultimate weapon," I watched as he produced a small syringe," In this syringe is the same chemical that transforms you into your primal state," My eyes go wide I know what he is planning to do. "Even if you put me in that form slade you wont be able to control me ill rip you to peaces the first chance I get." He laughs in my face as if he was expecting my answer," That's why I have taken the time to make a few adjustments the chemical will not only transform you it will force you to comply with any orders I give you." I hang my head as he jams the needle into my arm I feel myself losing control over my body as I begin to transform. Its like I'm looking through the eyes of someone else and I have no control I turn to slade who looks at me with a smirk, "It seems to have worked perfectly its time I give you your first order." I feel helpless knowing he has full control of me I already know what he will order me to, he looks at me with evil in his eyes," Destroy the teen titans."

Ravens P.O.V

I am overcome with worry a million questions racing through my mind as we pile into the T-car the other titans are trying their best to south my guilt but its not helping any. Cyborg turns back to me as we drive off," Here raven maybe a little music will help you feel better." I watch as he turns on the radio and the song New York Minuet by the eagles is playing.

_In these days when darkness falls early and people rush home to the ones they love you'd better take a fools advice and take care of your own cause one day they're here next day they're gone_

Cyborg immediately changes the channel," Sorry raven lets try something else." He presses a button and The Girl From Yesterday comes on

_The lights on in the window she's waiting by the phone talking to a memory that's never coming home she dreams of his returning and the things that he might say but she'll always be the girl from yesterday ya she'll always be the girl from yesterday._

Robin immediately turns the radio," Ok that's enough its not helping." Starfire looks at me attempting to comfort me," Raven what has happened to beast boy is not your fault."

I look over at her almost to overcome by guilt to speak," Yes it is star I left him behind I should have stayed and helped him." Starfire puts her hand on my shoulder," If you would have stayed we would have two missing titans instead of one." I give her a small smile as I pull my cloak over my head thinking how could I have let this happen.

Suddenly the T-car grinds to a stop, I step out feeling the rain hit against my hood I look out at beast boy who circles me getting ready to attack I turn back to my friends," Guys stay back I'm going to try to talk him out of it." robin steps out of the car," No raven we fight as a team." I look at him with a sorry look," I'm sorry this is something I have to do on my own." With that I raise my hand bringing up a force field that divides cyborg, robin, and starfire from beast boy and I. I turn to beast boy," Beast boy I know your in their somewhere please don't do this. My words don't have the slightest effect he runs towards me and slams me to the ground with one swipe of his claw.

Beast Boy's P.O.V

I am helpless to stop myself as I knock raven to the ground. I want to kill myself for what I just did. I am then forced to smash her into the ground with the full force of both fists. I pound her repeatedly with full force trying to regain control of my body. Finally it stops raven is lying on the ground in front of me beaten to a pulp. Slade steps out of the shadows clapping his hands," Very good now finish her then destroy the rest of the titans." On command I raise my fists above my head just as I get ready to strike I look down at raven she is staring at me with her beautiful eyes," Beast boy I know your in their I don't know if you can hear me but if you can this is not who you are your not some beast you're a kind gentle soul with a heart of gold and though I don't show it very much I have feelings for you." My resistance is stronger then ever I wont hurt raven my resolve is so great I am able to regain full control of my body and revert to my normal form. I turn to slade only to see that he is gone back into the shadows I turn my attention back to raven," Raven I'm so sorry I hurt you." She gently places her hand on top of mine," It wasn't your fault beast boy you weren't yourself it's me that should be sorry if I hadn't left you behind none of this would have happened." I grasp her hand but I feel strange like all my energy has been drained from my body then everything went black.

Ravens P.O.V a few hours later back at titan tower

I sit up analyzing my surroundings I realize I'm in the infirmary at the tower starfie is sitting in a chair but she springs up when she sees that I'm awake," Raven dear friend I am most glad to see that you are well." I look at her smiling slightly," Thanks star um where is beast boy is he alright." She smiles at me," He awoke a few minuets before you did friend." I stand and pull my hood over my head and head out to find beast boy I'm pretty sure I know where he will be. I walk down the halls until I reach the exit to the tower and sure enough their he is sitting by the shore. I walk up to him and sit down he looks at me in surprise," Raven how'd you know I would be here?" I give him a slight smile," Because this is where you came the first time you went into the primal state." He give me a smile," Hey rae." I smile he knows I like it when he calls me rae," Yes beast boy." He smiles at me," You know that song I was singing before we got attacked back on that scouting mission." I give him a slight nod and he smiles at me," I was practicing it because I wanted to sing it to you." I smile at him," Speaking of which their was something you wanted to say to me." He blushes a bit," Oh ya that um how can I put this rae." I give him a smile trying to put him at ease; I can tell he is very nervous. He puts his hand on top if mine and looks into my eyes," I …I love you rae." I smile at him and pull him into a kiss, as his lips are pressed against mine time seems to stop all around us as if nothing in the world matters. I pull away and smile at him,"And I love you too beast boy.' He smiles at me," Now for that song I was telling you about." I give him a smile and he begins to sing.

_There's some things we don't talk about_

_Rather do without_

_And just hold the smile_

_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of_

_Together all the while_

_You can never say never_

_Why we don't know when_

_Time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Picture you're the queen of everything_

_As far as the eye can see_

_Under your command_

_I will be your guardian_

_When all is crumbling_

_Steady your hand_

_You can never say never_

_Why we don't know when_

_Time time and time again_

_Younger now then we were before_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_We're pulling apart and coming together again and again_

_We're growing apart but we pull it together pull it together together again_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

I smile at him,"Beast boy that was beautiful." He smiles,"Thanks rae." He leans in getting ready to kiss me but then out of no where we hear a loud crash we turn around only to see a large crator right behind us.

To Be Continued


	2. Never Alone

Chapter 2 Never Alone

Raven's P.O.V

It takes me a few seconds to recover my wits as I turn around to where the object hit the ground. I glance over to beast boy seeing he is ok we approach the crater and we are amazed at what we see, I turn to him with a look of amazement, "It's a child beast boy he looks no older then seven ." Beast boy glances at me with a look of worry, "He looks like he is alive but where did he come from?" my eyes are focused on the child, "I don't know but he is very lucky to have survived." Suddenly the child opens his eyes glancing between me and beast boy, "Mommy daddy?" I step back shocked, "Um listen little one we are not your parents." The boy begins to stand and beast boy steps towards him, "Listen kid your probably a little delirious from the crash maybe you should…" and with that the child jumps up and flies off faster then he came. Beast boy looks at me, " What the hell happened" I give him a worried look, "It happened alright we have to find him a kid like that won't last very long alone in the city."

Beast Boy's P.O.V

We land in the downtown section of jump city raven says the kid is near by as we scan the area, "You think this kid would not be hard to miss he has spiky hair and dresses in orange." Raven gives me the usual shut up beast boy look so not wanting to get hit I shut up. Then a blinding flash comes out of the alleyway Raven and I run their as fast as we can only to find that Dr. Light has the kid cornered in the alleyway. Raven is the first to speak, "You're a sad little man if you want to pick on little kids." He turns around startled by raven, "Hah the teen titans just in time to see me end the life of this miserable child." I can't stand to hear anymore and I step forward, "You just leave the kid alone he's seven years old and all alone." He smirks at me, "Then he wont be missed AGHHHHH!" my heart almost stops as is see him fall to the ground. Raven's eyes go wide as do mine as we see that the kid is the one who took him down. Raven is the first to find her voice, "That was amazing kid how did you do that?" He looks at us unsure rather he can trust us or not, "I can manipulate energy." I give him a smile, "You can fly and manipulate energy sounds like you would be good on our team." He turns away from me, "I'm sorry but I don't think you would want me around I have to go find something to eat." Raven looked at him, "To bad and cyborg really know how to cook." He turns around and glances at us, "I guess I could hang around for one night." He steps towards us with what has the be the cutest smile I have ever seen, "I'm beast boy little dude." Raven looks at him with a slight smile, "I'm raven , you have some pretty amazing powers kid." He smiles and jump up on my shoulders, "So you got a name little dude?" He gives me a big smile, "My name is goten."

Raven's P.O.V

We are walking back to the tower and beast boy is carrying goten on his shoulders I turn to goten, "Hey when you first saw us why did you call us mommy and daddy?" he looks at me and frowns a little bit, "I guess I was just dazed from the crash." Beast boy looks at me and shrugs, "Where are your parents anyway little dude?" Goten looks like he is about to cry but he manages to hold back the tears, "They died when I was three." Beast boy and I share a look we kind of had a feeling it was something like that, I turn to him, "So your alone in the world?" He looks down sadly, "Ya I don't really have anyone." Beast boy glances at me, "Tell ya what little dude why don't you stay with us?" Goten looks at us with a smile, "I would love to but I don't know if I could do much." I look at him, "I can sense that you have a lot of potential you could be a very big help but we will have to see what the rest of the titans think."

Beast Boy's P.O.V

As we enter the tower I look around for the other titans. Starfire is sitting in the kitchen but jumps up when she sees us, "Friends you have returned," she glances up at goten, "and you have brought a child what is your name little one?" He smiles at her, "I'm goten ms." He steps down from my shoulders, "It is very nice to meet you goten I am starfire, please I must ask you where did you come from how did you get here what is your favorite color and do you wish to be my friend?" He stepped back taking is each question one at a time, "Um Mt. pouz, flew, blue, and yes." Star smiled and hugged him tightly, "Hello I welcome you new friend!" I watch, chuckling a bit as goten is nearly crushed by starfire's hug, "Um beast boy could you please tell her to stop crushing me?" I laugh, "Ok star easy the little dude needs air." She looks at him and lets go, "Oh I am most sorry new friend." He looks up at her, "It's alright but where is everyone else?" just then as if on queue robin and cyborg come dashing in, robin is the first to speak, "We still can't find what made that huge crater in the ground." Cyborg is next to speak, "Scanning shows that whatever made it must be long gone." Goten steps forward a little embarrassed, "Ya sorry that was me heh heh." Raven steps forward and whispers in robins ear I guess she is trying not to hurt goten. Robin looks down at goten looking him over, "Tomorrow you will run the training cores, and we will see if you have what it takes to be a titan."

Raven's P.O.V

It has been two hours since we brought him back here and goten has already managed to get himself lost in the tower I've looked everywhere then it hits me, "How could I be so stupid." I look across the roof as I reach the top floor and sure enough there he is sitting on the edge looking out at the ocean. I walk over to him and take a seat next to him, "Hey goten are you ok you look a little nervous?" He looks at me with a smile, "Ya a little bit, hey can I ask you something?" I look at him, "Sure I guess." He smiles, "Is your name really raven?" I look at him, a little embarrassed, "My real name is Rachel Roth." He smiles at me, "My name is goten kaito corve." I look at him, "that is a really sweet name." I almost jump when I hear a voice behind me, "Never knew that was your name raven." I turn around and sure enough there is beast boy, he walks over and takes a seat next to me, "My real name is Garfield Mark Logan." Goten smiles at both of us, "Those are nice names." I give them both a smirk, "I swear to god if you ever tell anyone you will both be breathing through tubes." Goten smiles at us, "Heh heh you guys are great friends I owe you a lot." I smile, "It's all right goten you can consider us as your sergeant parents if you want to." He looks at me a little confused, "Um what does that mean?" Beast boy gives him a smile, "It means you can call us mom and dad little dude."


End file.
